Forget Me Not
by wisedec4u
Summary: After Bill's true motives for pursuing Sookie are revealed, he is cut completely out her life. He goes to Sookie's home wanting to make amends for the pain he has caused, and finds redemption from an unlikely source. During S3E12 Finale, AU  Alt Endings
1. Part I

**A/N: Here is my third Tara fic for your reading enjoyment. Unfortunately, vamplover1 is no longer my beta and I wish her great success in her new endeavors. I'm working with a new beta right now, trying to work out the kinks, and will see how it goes. This time I am pairing the lovely Tara with...(insert drum roll)...Bill Compton. These two have a lot of issues to workout, namely Bill leaving her to fend for herself with that psycho, Franklin Mott and nearly killing her best friend. So as you can see, there's gonna be a lot of angst in this fic. Don't worry it'll all payoff in the end. I apologize in advance to all my hardcore Bill/Sookie shippers, but this is Tara's world and I just live in it. Now let's move on...T**

**BTW: I'm trying something different. This story will mostly be from Bill's POV. I never written for him before so if doesn't sound true to character, please let me know and I'll do my best to fix it. Thanks!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball are the Godess and God of Sookieverse. [Down on my knees] I'm not worthy...I'm not worthy.**

**Cateogory: Angst/Drama/Romance**

**Rating: M **

**Pairing: Tara/Bill**

**Timeline: Takes place during Season 3 episode 12 (season finale), then goes a little off cannon.**

FORGET ME NOT - Part 1

Bill stood motionless on Sookie's front porch, his fingers hovering over the door bell. His stomach churned with dread.

She told him to stay away. And he did for exactly three nights, four hours, twenty-three minutes and sixteen seconds. He attempted to go see her at Merlotte's the other night. When he got there, Sam was standing at the entrance with a stake in his hand, telling him he was no longer welcome in his establishment. He also called her on the phone countless times, begging for her forgiveness, only to hear the deafening sound of the dial tone seconds later. Bill could not bear it any longer. He had to see her, talk to her, even if all she did was curse at him and slam the door in his face. Anything would be better than total avoidance.

They had disagreements and separations before, but nothing like this. When Eric forced him to reveal his true motives for coming to Bon Temps, his heart broke, knowing each word that fell from his lips was killing her... Killing their love. She rescinded his invitation and told him she never wanted to see him again. All humanity had left him that night. He was filled with a black rage so great that he wanted to rip both Eric and the Queen of Louisiana limb from limb. He succeeded in killing the Queen, but Eric had proven to be a much more elusive target. He would deal with him later, but for now he was here, waiting, hoping…

He pressed the door bell, once, twice, a third time... Silence. Using his keen hearing, he listened for any sign of movement inside. Faintly, he could hear the shuffling of feet, slow, but purposeful. It was a woman's stride, similar in height and weight, but obviously not his Sookie. Bill could recognize Sookie's footsteps in a crowded room with his eyes closed. The door opened and he came face to face with Tara Thornton, his former lover's roommate and closest confidant.

"What the fuck do you want?" She said, her big brown eyes glaring at him with contempt.

Bill was not put off by this terse greeting. He'd come to expect it from Tara, who made no secret of her disgust for him and all his kind. He didn't blame her after the ordeal she'd suffered at the hands of Franklin Mott, an obsessed psychopath who had kidnapped and tried to coerce her into being his vampire bride.

He gave her a stiff nod. "I have come to call on Sookie. Is she here?"

Her nostrils flared and her arched brows drew in. She planted a hand on her hip. "No, she ain't here, which I'm sure you already know, seeing as you vamps can track us by our blood. Lord knows you and Sookie have exchanged enough of it."

Bill touched the frame of the door. He could feel an electric buzz from the invisible barrier that now barred him from entering his former lover's home.

"Do you know when she will return?"

Tara crossed her arms over her small, pert breasts in a purple tank top that molded to her curves. Bill had always thought the color complimented her dark complexion.

"You think I would fuckin' tell you if I did?"

"No, considering your loyalty to Sookie, I expect that you would not."

"Good, I'm glad we got that straight." She moved to shut the door in his face.

"Wait, please. I have something I would like to give to Sookie… And to you."

Tara paused, her dark eyes narrowed. "I ain't lettin' you into this house."

"I am not asking you too." He took the thick envelope from his inside jacket pocket.

"I know that things have been…" He tried to think of appropriate word, "…traumatic for you and Sookie. And you both had to take time off work. I realize you have suffered financially as well, so I would like to give you this as a way of …"

"That better not be what I think it is." She said, cutting him off. She stared at the envelope as if it were covered in maggots.

"I been saving it up for some time now and thought that you may have a more practical need for it."

Tara's gaze met his. His spine stiffened. "You really think that we would take one penny of your fuckin' money after what you did… To her? To me?"

Bill's unbeating heart twisted in his chest. Of course Sookie would have confided in her best friend. Tara's heated look confirmed it. There was no doubt in his mind that she knew of his betrayal; how he had allowed the Rattrays to viciously attack Sookie so he could feed her his blood. More proof of what she considered his true nature. Ruthless. Evil.

"Please…" his voice choked as he spoke, "let me explain. I was under the direct orders of my Queen. I didn't know-."

"I don't give a fuck whose orders you were under. You let my friend get hurt. You used and manipulated her, and when she was crazy enough to put her life, _our lives, _on the line to save your worthless ass, you almost killed her for her trouble. I told her you were no different than Franklin, and I was right. You're all evil, soulless motherfuckers draining the life out us. I'd be happy when the day comes when we're all rid of you."

He was not surprised by her reaction, but the venom of her words still wounded him. Tears tinged with red blurred his vision, but he would not allow them to fall. He swallowed the acid burning his throat and grappled for the right words. "I am truly sorry for the pain I caused. I know I never apologized to you directly, but you must believe me. I wanted to help you, Tara, but there was nothing I could do. I was outnumbered by vampires much older and stronger than I. I would have been overpowered within seconds if I had attempted to rescue you. Lorena would have killed you instantly if she knew how important you are to Sookie… And to me."

"So you left me to that psycho…" Her eyes widened with each word. He could hear her heart beat racing, and the rush of blood in her veins as her anger poured out. "… Let him tie me up, torture and rape me?"

He started to reach for her, but the charge from the barrier intensified. He dropped his hand back to his side. "I-I am so, so sorry, Tara, for everything. If I could take it all back…make it so it never happened, I would." His tears broke free like an opened spigot. He wiped the bloody liquid from his cheeks, not caring that it smeared his face and fingers. "Please, just take it," he said, holding the envelope out for her. "It's the only other way I know to make amends."

She snatched it from his hands and threw it out into the yard. It landed in the graveled driveway, the bills spilling out onto the ground. "I don't want your fuckin' charity!"

Her chin quivered and eyes liquid with unshed tears. "We don't ever wanna see you 'round here again. You got that?"

"Please, Tara, if you would just listen…"

"No, you listen! I may not have killed you the first time, but don't think for a second I won't find a way to finish the job. Now get the hell out of here, before I borrow Jason's gun and put a wooden bullet in your ass!"

The door slammed. Bill let out a breathless sigh. What more could he do? He bounded down the steps, moving slower than usual. He picked up the money and shoved it back in the envelope. He glanced over his shoulder one last time before heading back to his home, which now felt more like a tomb.

* * *

**Ahhh, poor Bill. Maybe you can cheer him up by leaving a review!**


	2. Part II

**A/N: Thanks to all who have left a review. I truly appreciate your kind words and support. I was craving something out the ordinary when I started this story. So I thought, who would be the most unlikely characters to hook up on TB. Mmmm...Tara and Bill. It appears I'm not the only one who's a little bored with the Eric/Sookie/Bill dynamic. Don't get me wrong, I love me some Eric Northman and Sookie's my favorite telepath, and I like Bill's cool exterior, but c'mon people, let's mix it up a bit! Try something different once in while, you just might like it.**

* * *

**FORGET ME NOT – Part II  
**

The next night…

Someone was standing outside Bill's door. He could sense the human's presence as he lounged on his sofa, staring at the churning fireplace. He was alone in the old plantation house. His young progeny, Jessica, was out on a date tonight; she and Hoyt had finally reconciled. Bill suspected that soon the two lovers would find a place of their own to cohabitate and then he would go back to living out his existence alone. His thoughts returned to Sookie, as they always did, remembering the first time they made love. It was right here, in front of the crackling fire. It dawned on him that he may never feel that close to humanity again or taste the sweetness of innocence and true love as he once had with Sookie.

Footsteps drew closer, creeping along the old floorboards of his porch. He slowly got up and went to the door, but didn't open it. Instead, he sniffed the air, trying to recognize the human's scent. Had another one of those anti-vampire radicals come to finish the job? A part of him looked forward to meeting his second, final death. Without Sookie, what reason did he have to continue his lonely, meaningless existence?

The knock on the door was faint, but grew louder and more persistent. Bill opened the door and was shocked to see Tara standing there, tears running down her sharp cheeks. Her braids were disheveled and she was wearing what appeared to be Jason Stackhouse's wrinkled plaid shirt. Yet, he could smell Sam's scent heavily on her skin.

She stared back at him with a haunted look in her big brown eyes. He cautiously glanced over her shoulder into the darkness to see if anyone else was with her.

"Tara? What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?"

His stomach knotted. Was Sookie in trouble? The blood bond would have told him if she was in danger.

Her dark gaze bore into him. "You said if you could, you'd take it all back. Make it so none of this shit ever happened."

He nodded slowly. "Yes, I would... If that was possible."

She took a step closer to the threshold separating them. "I want you to do it."

"Do what?"

"Erase it all. Everything."

Bill stared at her, bewildered. "I do not understand."

She reached out and grabbed his shirt, bunching the black fabric in her small hands.

"I want you to make me forget. I want it all to go away. My mama, Maryann, Eggs, Franklin, Sam and Jason. All of it!"

"Jason? What does he have to do-?"

"He killed him!" she cried. "All this time it was him. He killed my Eggs!"

She burrowed her head against his chest. "I just…want it all…to disappear." she sobbed.

Bill was at a loss. He placed a hesitant arm around her shoulders as she gave in to her anger and grief, forcing out racking, strangled cries that shook her slender frame. He waited patiently until they subsided and she was only sniffling.

A crisp breeze whipped around them and she shivered in his arms. "Come inside." he said. "Sit by the fire."

He felt her resistance at first as he tried to lead her from the porch.

She sat down, perched on the edge of her seat like a fragile bird ready to take flight at the first sign of danger. He pulled a handkerchief from his breast pocket and handed it to her. She lowered her head and wiped her tear stained cheeks and blew her nose.

He stared down at her, wondering what he should do next. He'd never seen her this way and didn't want to upset her more. "Tara," he began cautiously, "I know you have suffered a great deal, but I do not believe erasing your memories is the right thing to do."

Her head snapped up. "I don't give a shit if it's right. I want the nightmares to stop. I'm sick of all this fucked up shit in my life. I didn't ask for it and I don't wanna know about it! All I want is to go back to being normal and the people around me to be normal too. No more of this _supernatural _shit."

He went to sit beside her on the sofa, placing his hand over hers. "Tara, I understand why you would want this, but if I were to rid you of all the bad things that have happened in your life, I would be erasing everything that makes you the person you are. Humans cannot grow or feel compassion without experiencing a certain degree of suffering."

The only sound came from the crackling fire. He hoped his words were getting through. He didn't want to be the one responsible for changing her. He'd already done enough to change the lives of the people around him, and he didn't want to create more damage.

She snatched her hands away. "What the hell do you know about being human? You haven't been one in like a thousand years."

"A hundred and forty-two to be exact," he corrected, ignoring the accusation in her voice.

"You think because you're around us, fuck us, and drink our blood you got a right to lecture me on being human." She stood, glaring down at him. "Well fuck you… You… You cold, presumptuous bastard! I don't even know what the hell Sookie ever saw in you. Oh, I forgot, you let her get beat half to death so you could feed her your blood. So I guess it wasn't Sookie, it was you all along. So much for your fuckin' high-handed morals."

He felt his fangs extending as a growl rumbled up his throat. He stood to face her. "What Sookie and I had was real. I made a mistake that I will regret for the rest of my existence, but despite whatever you think of me, I do love her. I will always love her. "

Her lips curved into a taunting smile. She scoffed. "Sookie's never gonna forgive you. You know that, don't you? "

He turned away from her to calm himself, afraid of what he might do. "That is her decision. It does not change how I feel. Perhaps, one day I can make amends…"

Her laugh was short. Humorless. "Keep dreamin'. If you really wanna so-call 'make amends' you're gonna have to do it through me. I know I'm not the one you want, but I'm giving you a chance for a little redemption. Take it 'cause it's all you ever gonna get from either of us. All you have to do is let me reboot and start new."

Bill hung his head. She was right. He had been deluding himself to think Sookie would ever trust or forgive him. Tara was now his only hope at redeeming himself. At least with her, he had the power to change the past.

He turned to face her. "Are you sure this is really what you want?"

Tears glistened in her eyes, but there was a determined set to her jaw. "I never wanted nothin' more in my whole fucked up life."

He gave a sigh of resignation. "Then sit." he commanded, gesturing towards the sofa.

Obediently, she sat down and waited for him to approach.

Bill sat beside her, his eyes leveled with hers. "Tara, I want you to concentrate on my voice."

She nodded.

"Now clear your mind. I want you to open yourself to me. Allow me to take total control."

Her pupils dilated. The glamour was working.

He began the retelling of her life, starting with a happy childhood filled with love, a doting mother who was sober and never abusive, and her two best friends, Sookie and Jason Stackhouse. He then went on to tell about the first time she fell in love. It was with a traveling musician, named Eggs Benedict Talley. There was no Maryann in this tale. The evil maenad never existed.

"Eggs loved you very much," he told her, "but he was in a horrible car accident that unfortunately took his life."

A sad look slid over her face. "My poor Eggs…" she said.

Bill caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Your time together was short but filled with more love than most couples have experienced in a lifetime. The last night you were together, you made love until dawn. He told you how much he cherished you and you told him the same."

A tear slid from the corner of her eye. Bill wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. "You did mourn him for quite some time, but eventually your family and Sookie helped you to get over your heartbreak and grief."

She smiled at him, but it quickly wavered. "Then Franklin showed up."

"Yes," he said, feeling her fear through their connection. "But he was just another customer in the bar. You served him a bottle of TruBlood. He flirted a bit, gave you a nice tip, then left. You never saw him again."

"I never saw him again," she repeated.

"What about Sam?" she asked.

What did she want to forget about Sam? Had he hurt her in some way?

"What did Sam do?" he asked.

"We fucked a few times, but this morning he told me he was a shape shifter."

Bill's eyes widened, surprised that Sam would make such a confession. Though vampires were now out in the open, the two-natured kept their existence closely guarded. Perhaps Sam had deeper feelings for Tara than she realized.

"Sam must really trust you to confide such a secret."

"But it's too much. I can't handle it. I don't wanna think of Sam as a non-human, a Supernatural."

"Not all Supes are bad, Tara. There is good and bad among us, just like humans. Sam is one the good ones."

"What about you? Are you good?"

"I like to think that I am, though I am not without flaws. I have made mistakes that have cost me a great deal."

"Like what?"

His voice caught in his throat and he almost broke the glamour. He took second to compose himself. "Like with your friend, Sookie. She and I were in love once, but I made an error in judgment. I did something that was unforgiveable. Now, she has chosen to shut me out of her life completely."

She gave him incredulous look. "Sookie's the most forgiving person I know. Maybe if I talk to her for you and let her know it was all a big mistake-."

"No." He cut her off abruptly. Tara had practically declared herself his sworn enemy. If she suddenly became his champion in getting them back together, it would raise too many questions. "That part of our relationship is over." he said, feeling the hole in his gut deepening. "I only desire Sookie to be happy and to find someone she can have a normal life with. She at least deserves that much. And if you were to bring this up to her, it would only cause her more pain. Do you understand, Tara?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good."

He started to end their mental connection, but her warm hand on his cheek stopped him.

"What about us. Are we close?"

He stared at her for a long time_. Should I tell her the truth? Let her know that just moments ago she despised me. _

Selfishly, he was enjoying this gentle side of Tara and didn't want see that look of hate return to her eyes. He placed a hand over the one touching his face. "You and I are very good friends. We… We care for one another. And I would never let any harm come to you." _Ever again_.

She smiled and leaned closer. "Then that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Why I feel safe with you."

Guilt prodded at him. The false sense of security was just a side effect of the glamour.

She turned slightly resting her head on his shoulder. He swallowed and licked his lips that had suddenly gone dry.

"Tell me about us." she said.

"We've been acquainted for some time now, about three years. You know that my name is Bill Compton. I am a vampire and your closest neighbor. And if you or Sookie ever need my help I will not hesitate to come to your aid."

Tara lifted her head. Her smile widened. "I'm glad we're close, Bill."

Bill swallowed. "As am I."

She let out such a giddy, girly laugh that it took him by surprise. He had always thought Tara was attractive, but seeing her this way, happy and almost childlike, made his stomach flutter. There was such a time when Sookie looked at him the same way with that twinkle of sweetness and wonder in her eyes. But that was before danger and mayhem had taken hold, snatching away her innocence. Sookie had learned all too soon that life with a real vampire was nothing like those dreadful romance novels. It was pain and death, and never-ending darkness. She deserved to be in the light with someone who could bring that twinkle back into her eyes, maybe someone like that were, Alcide. He frowned in disgust, the thought leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Why do you look so sad?" Tara's question pulled him from his thoughts.

"You reminded me of something I never thought I see again."

She tilted her head, giving him an appraising look. "Bill, can I ask you a personal question?"

He nodded.

"Are you lonely?"

Yes, he was lonely. There was no question, but what was the point of sharing his true feelings with her? His loneliness could only be eased by one person and that woman would sooner spit at him than speak to him.

"Yes. Very." The confession slipped out before he realized he said it aloud. He let out a tortured sigh.

She stared at him with eyes filled with compassion. "Well, I'm here. I don't mind being your shoulder to lean on. If that's what you need."

It felt good to hear those words, even if they were not real.

"Thank you, Tara, but that is not necessary."

She placed her free hand on his other cheek. "I think it is, Bill. It's obvious that you need a friend right now."

She ruffled his hair with her slender fingers. "Someone who can bring the light back into your eyes. They look dead." she joked.

He remembered when Sookie used to ruffle his hair that way. He moaned inwardly. This wasn't right. Why had he allowed Tara to talk him into this in the first place? She only thought they were friends because of the lies he put in her head. What he was doing to her was no better than what he'd done to Sookie by feeding her his blood that first night.

"Tara. Stop." He said, grabbing hold of her wrists and placing them in her lap.

"What's wrong? Don't you want me to cheer you up?"

His nostrils flared. Beneath Sam's lingering scent, he could smell her fragrance, a mixture of vanilla and honeydew, and the delicious spice of her blood. He even smelled a faint trace of his former lover. It was only natural with Tara living in her house that she would pick up some of Sookie's scent. If only he could bottle it up and keep it close to him during his lonely days and nights.

"You said you wanted Sookie to be happy. Don't you want to be happy too?"

"Tara-."

She inched closer, her body heat surrounding him, awakening parts of his anatomy that had been dormant since the last time he and Sookie were intimate. He closed his eyes, trying to assuage the desire growing inside him. Why couldn't he allow himself a few moments of solace? He could create a fantasy for himself, the way he did for Tara.

_No, it would be another betrayal to Sookie._

_She doesn't love you anymore._

_It would not be fair to Tara._

_Then make her forget. She wants to forget…_

_No!_

"Tara, there is something I should tell you…"

She placed a finger over his mouth to hush him. "Bill, I already know everything I need to know."

"But I have to-."

She kissed him before he could make any further protest. The sudden contact sent his head spinning for a moment. It took all his vampire strength to gently push her away.

"Tara, this is wrong. You are not yourself. I-I changed you."

She shrugged. "For the better, I hope."

"I am not sure if that is true."

"I have no regrets, Bill. I'm happier than most folks. I got friends and family that care about me… And I have you."

"Tara, you are still under my influence. What you feel is…"

"Is real." she finished. "And what I feel right now is that you need me." She was so close that her sweet minted breath feathered across his face. She licked her full lips and his gaze followed the movement of her tongue. When he looked into her eyes again, a flicker of desire burned within their depths. Now another scent permeated his senses, the tantalizing musk of her arousal. He felt the throbbing ache in his gums as his fangs extended. He watched her gaze shift to his mouth, staring at the sharp points hanging over his bottom lip. Bill closed his eyes, embarrassed by his lack of control. He was behaving like fledgling vampire.

"You want me." She said, a small smile emerging on her lips.

How could he not? He realized that Tara was more beautiful than he had ever allowed himself to see. There were so many layers to the woman sitting in front of him. He understood now why Eggs was so taken by the sweet tender side she kept locked away; how Sam couldn't help being seduced by her potent sexuality, despite his not-so-secret feelings for Sookie; why Franklin had been so obsessed with claiming the broken Tara whose rage and despair had mirrored his own. It was the same reason why Jason was pulled in by her vulnerability and had appointed himself her protector. She was many things to many men. Even Bill found himself being drawn to her spirit, like a moth to a flame. She was so full of life. He leaned towards her, wanting to taste the richness of her essence and feel it sliding down his throat.

Then reality came rushing back. He looked away, ashamed by his thoughts. "Tara, you should go home now."

Influenced by the glamour, she immediately stood up. "Alright, if that's what you want."

He squeezed his eyes shut. A tremor went through his body.

_Let her go, Bill. You must stop this now. Break the glamour._

He grabbed her arm. "No. Wait." What the hell was he doing? Why couldn't he just let her walk out the door?

"Please… I do not wish for you to leave. Stay with me… Tonight." It came out sounding like a desperate plea, but he no longer cared. He didn't want to be alone. He was tired of fighting against his nature, trying to do what was right when all he really wanted was to feel alive again.

"I'm not going anywhere." She smiled and sat back down beside him. "I'll stay however long you want me to." Her words touched him to his core. She looked so sweet and innocent. There was no hint of fear, anger, or resentment in her face. She was the total opposite of the woman that had showed up on his doorstep just a few hours ago. Without thought, he took her into his arms and kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this Thanksgiving treat. I only ask that you leave a review as payment.**


	3. Part III  Noble Bill

**A/N: First off, I would like to thank my beta, IslandVampirelizgurl, for her help on completing this story and to everyone who left a review and/or added me to their fav lists. I truly appreciate your support.**

**ALTERNATIVE CHAPTER (NOBLE BILL VS NAUGHTY BILL) **

**I was very conflicted on how I wanted this story to end, so I decided to leave it up to you, the reader. If you think Bill should be noble and not give in to temptation than continue reading this chapter. If you think, Bill should throw caution to the wind and get his naughty freak on with Tara than skip this chapter and go on to the next. Whatever your preference, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Bill closed his eyes. It would be so easy to give in to temptation and get lost in her softness, the sweet taste of her lips, and the alluring smell of her blood.

_No, I will not make the same mistake. _

He pulled back to stare at her. "Thank you, Tara."

"You don't have to thank me," She said, placing a hand over his. "We're friends remember?"

How he wished that was really true. Aside from Jessica, he had no real friends to speak of. He searched her face for any hint of the old Tara and saw only a sweet, gentle woman staring back at him.

A warm sensation filled his chest.

"Tara, do you mind if we just sit here and talk for awhile longer."

Tara smiled, pulling her feet underneath her on the sofa. "Sure. I'd like that."

They spent most of the night, learning more about each other than they had in the past three years. Surprisingly, Bill did most of the talking, sharing memories about his life as a young boy growing on the Compton farm. Tara listened intently, hanging on to each word. Her quiet demeanor made it easy for him to open up. He spoke of his wife and children, a subject he rarely discussed even with Sookie.

"Caroline was a natural beauty, a wonderful wife and mother." His eyes watered with red-tinted tears. "Until Sookie, I never thought I could love another so deeply. And now…"

Bill lowered his head, overwhelmed by all he had lost.

"Things will work out, Bill. Don't give up so easily."

"What is the use? I'll never be the man Sookie wants me to be. Not with this wretched curse.

Tara brows furrowed. Her lips turned down slightly at the ends. "You call being a vampire a curse?"

"That is what it is to me, a horrible disease that cannot be cured." He raised any eyebrow at her. "And if I recall, there are some of you who believe we are all evil, soulless creatures and wish to be rid of us."

Tara shook her head. "I don't think people would feel that way if they met more vampires like you. I actually envy you."

He wondered if that was Tara or the glamour talking. "What is there to envy?"

"How 'bout your super-human strength? You're not afraid of anybody or anything. You've been everywhere. Seen and done everything. And know about stuff I can't even imagine."

"Or should ever want to imagine," he said mournfully.

"True, but at least you have all the time in the world to live out your dreams."

She leaned back against the sofa, staring at the burning firewood. "I wish I did."

"And if you did?"

"I'd travel. Maybe start my own business."

"What sort of business?"

She chuckled. "When me and Sookie were kids, we used to pretend we ran our own clothing store. We'd dress up in Gran's fancy shoes and hats and I'd pretend to be the shop owner."

The thought of Tara and Sookie as small children, playing make believe brought a smile to Bill's face.

"Sometimes we even got Jason to play with us. It was fun, but…" Her expression turned wistful. "…it was just a poor girl's fantasy."

Her mouth stretched into a yawn which she tried to cover halfheartedly with the back of her hand.

"Sleepy?" he asked.

She shivered, hugging herself. "A little."

Bill's body, which was always tepid, barely registered temperature change, but he knew that humans were very sensitive to it. He reached behind him, grabbing the quilted blanket off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Lay down." He instructed. They stretched out on the sofa in a spooning position. Her head rested on the crook of his shoulder.

"Tara, you are a young, beautiful, and intelligent woman. I think you are very capable of accomplishing any goal you set for yourself. I have no doubt one day you will have your heart's desire."

"Maybe," she said dreamily before drifting off to sleep.

Bill's gaze landed on the envelope filled with money, setting on his coffee table. He knew what he must do.

* * *

Tara woke with a start. It was morning. She sat up in her bed, glancing around the room. Nothing looked changed, but somehow everything seemed different. She tried to recall the dream she was having, but only could recapture small glimpses of pale, white skin, dark hair, and intense brown eyes.

She shrugged her shoulders and got out the bed. This was the start of brand new day and she wasn't going to waste it. She went into her adjoining shower and stopped in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection with a critical eye.

"Tara, you need a new look."

She opened the medicine cabinet and took out a pair of shearing scissors.

An hour later, Tara was standing in the kitchen with her new short, natural bob and wearing a colorful sundress. Sookie had left a note on the refrigerator door, saying she had to run some errands this morning, but would call later. As she sat down to eat a stack of hoecakes cooked in bacon grease and covered in maple syrup, she glanced through the real estate section of the Bon Temps Tribune. She noticed the address of a retail shop for rent was circled in red ink. That was strange. She didn't remember circling anything in the paper. Tara read the description with more interest. It was located inside a newly renovated strip mall, the perfect locale for customers, and was about 1500 square feet. The best part was that the owner was selling his inventory and the rental space at a steal. Tara couldn't help smiling as a plan formed in her head.

* * *

Sam and Sookie were in his pickup truck heading towards the strip mall on Westside of town. Tara had called Sookie on her cell, asking them to meet her there.

"What do you think she's up to?" asked Sam, a wary look on his face.

Sookie shrugged her shoulders. "You never know when it comes to Tara. I've been really worried about her lately."

They parked on the east side of the parking a lot, across from a vacant retail shop.

"Is that her?" Sam said.

Sookie eyes narrowed, taking a better look at the woman standing near the entrance. Her hair was in a short, curly bob and she was wearing a pretty floral sundress that accentuated her slender curves. The woman waved towards them, a bright smile on her face.

"I think it is."

They exited the truck and walked towards Tara.

She was grinning from ear to ear and greeted them both with big hugs.

"What took y'all so long? Where's Jason?"

"Uh, I ain't sure," Sookie said, a little thrown off by Tara cheerfulness. Just a day ago she'd been a total mess. And she thought Jason should be the last person Tara wanted to see. "He said he had something important to do, but wouldn't say what it was."

Tara smiled. "Well that's okay. We both know how Jason is when gets on one of his crusades."

Sookie said nothing, just stared at her friend, puzzled by her new look and attitude.

As if reading her thoughts, Sam said, "Wow, Tara. You cut your hair."

Tara giggled, actually giggled. She ran a hand over her curly tresses. "I know. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it looks real nice, but why'd you do it?"

"I don't know. I guess I just felt like trying something new."

Sookie finally recovered and said, "So what's the big surprise?"

Tara gave her a conspiring grin. "I'll let you know as soon as Lafayette and my mama get here."

"What?" Sookie and Sam said in unison.

The last time Sookie checked, Tara couldn't stand being in the same room with her mother and had sworn never to have anything else to do with the abusive alcoholic turned religious zealot.

"You asked Lettie Mae to come too?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I? She is my mama. Oh, and there they are now."

Lafayette and Lettie Mae exited Lafayette's red Corvette.

"Hookah, what you call us down here for?" said Lafayette.

"Yeah, I'm 'spose to be meetin' with the ladies from my church for bible study."

Lafayette shot Lettie Mae a sideways glance then rolled his eyes heavenward.

Tara hugged her mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"I wanted you all here for this, especially you, Mama."

Lettie Mae eyes widened. "Child what's gotten into you?"

"Some good fuckin' drugs." Lafayette mumbled.

"Nothin', I'm just really happy that you're here."

Sookie shot a glance towards Sam who was thinking the same thing she was. Since when?

"Well don't leave us in suspense." said Sam. "Tell us why we're here."

Tara's smile widened as if she could no longer contain her excitement. "Tomorrow's going to be my grand opening. This here's my new clothing store. I gave the seller my down payment this morning. I'm gonna call it Tara's Togs."

Sookie's mouth dropped and for a moment she forgot to put up her mental shield. Everyone's thoughts flooded her brain at once.

_Has this hookah lost her mind?_

_Lord, Jesus, this child can't run no shop on her own. White folks ain't buying nothing from a po' black girl._

_Is she doing this because of me? Why didn't she tell me she wanted to open her own store? I would've given her the money._

Sookie forced a smile. "This is great Tara, but how did you get the money?"

Tara looked thoughtful for a moment. "I got it from a distant relative."

Lafayette raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "What distant relative?"

"I know it might sound strange, but I don't remember. I just know he wanted me to use the money to do something I've always wanted to do. Something that could change my life."

They all stared at each other, not sure what to say or do next.

"So, y'all wanna come inside. I've got the key." She held it out for them all to see.

Sookie had to admit she was very impressed. The shop was spacious and there were already racks and shelves set up for shoes and clothing, as well as four dressing rooms, a cash register, and several boxes of inventory.

While the others were walking around exploring, Tara walked up and placed an arm around Sookie's shoulder. "So Sook, whadaya really think of the place?"

Sookie smiled. "I'm proud of you Tara. It was just so unexpected, especially after everything that's happened."

Tara gave her puzzled look, but it quickly disappeared. "There's something I wanna give you." She dug in her purse and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Sookie.

Sookie peaked inside and was shocked to see it was filled with hundred dollar bills.

"Tara? I can't accept this."

"Why not? You let me live in your house rent free. It's the least I could do. Maybe now you can get that driveway fixed and do some other things 'round the house."

"It's too much, Tara."

"You're my best friend, Sook. And I'm gonna get real pissed if you don't take it."

Sookie definitely didn't want to be the recipient of Tara's infamous wrath, besides it was nice seeing her best friend in such good spirits for a change.

"Okay. I guess I could use the money." _Especially since that asshole, Eric stiffed me._ She did some quick calculations in her head. After she did some repairs and paid off a few bills, she'd actually have a decent chunk of change to put in the bank.

"Thanks, Tara."

"There's one more thing. I'm making you part owner in my shop."

"What? No, I'm a waitress, Tara. I don't know anything about running a store!"

"Neither do I, but I ain't lettin' that stop me. "

Sookie sighed. She really had no desire to run her own business."That's sweet, but I'm happy doing what I'm doing. This here's your dream, not mine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but just promise me you'll give me discount."

Tara hugged her tight. "On anything you want."

"Hey, you two. Don't start that shit up in here." Lafayette said from across the room. "It's getting dark outside and we gotta get this store ready for Tara's grand opening tomorrow."

Sam walked over then. "Anything you want me to do, Tara?" Tara gave him a bashful smile. "Sure, Sam. There's some more boxes in the back."

Sookie couldn't help smiling as she watched the two of them exchanging a meaningful look.

When everything was in its proper place, they all stood back to examine their handy-work.

"Not bad." said Tara.

"I think it looks great." Sookie said. And it did.

Tara sighed. "Too bad Bill couldn't be here to see this."

Sookie's jaw dropped, wondering if she had heard her friend right.

Tara turned away, seemingly oblivious to the looks of shock on everyone's faces.

* * *

Bill stood across the street from the vacant retail shop, far enough away that the others wouldn't see him peeking from the shadows. He felt the edges of his lips curving upward into a smile. Tara was busy directing Sam and Sookie on where to put the last of the inventory while Lettie Mae and Lafayette were arguing over a scarf.

Seeing Tara so happy with the people she loved most was a gratifying feeling. He knew she would never remember the night they shared together, but Bill was content to keep the memory close to his heart. Satisfied, he turned and walked back the way he came. Maybe a new start was just around the corner for him as well. At least he could dream…

The End.


	4. Part III Naughty Bill

**A/N: Oh, so it appears I'm not the only perverse person who's curious to see Bill and Tara getting their freak on. Well, you naughty little boys and girls, read on and enjoy! I know Tara did. **

* * *

Bill hadn't realized how desperate he was for tactile contact. His hands seemed to move of their own volition, tracing the arch of her spine, caressing the swan-like column of her neck, and settling over the sloping curve of her breasts. His tongue slipped between her parted lips, tasting and exploring her honey flavor. Tara was so different from the woman he loved, but there was a part of her that called to him in the same way that Sookie had. It made him want to protect her, care for her. He deepened the kiss, tangling his fingers in the tiny braids that shrouded her shoulders. She made a sound, but it was swallowed by his lips and tongue. Her hands pushed against his chest and he realized that she needed air. He pulled back to let her catch her breath.

She blinked several times. "Wow." she said breathlessly.

He stared into her eyes. "Do you wish for me to stop?"

She swallowed and shook her head. To substantiate her point, she encircled his neck and pulled him back towards her. This time their kiss was rough and hungry. Their teeth clashed and his fang pricked her bottom lip. She moaned loudly. Bill ran his tongue along the tiny wound. His eyes shuttered closed as the spicy taste of her blood touched the back of throat.

With trembling fingers, he slowly undid the buttons on her shirt, parting the thin, cotton fabric and sliding it from her shoulders to reveal smooth mahogany skin. His eyes feasted on her. She wasn't wearing a bra. He splayed a pale hand over one firm globe, caressing the deep coffee colored nipple with his thumb. It grew hard and distended beneath his fingers. She arched into his hand as he gently squeezed and tugged at her flesh. He bent his head, and took the dark peak into his mouth, circling it with his tongue. She trembled against him. He closed his eyes and suckled, losing himself to the sweet, salty taste of her skin.

"Ohhh." she moaned. "That feels good." Her hands twined in his hair, giving soothing strokes to his scalp, encouraging him to take his fill of her. With his tongue, he drew a line from one breast to the other, giving it equal attention. Tonight, he planned to not only satisfy his own selfish needs, but also give Tara all the pleasure and passion she desired.

He laid her flat against the sofa covering her body with his. "You are beautiful," he said, meaning every word of it.

She gave him a lazy smile then lifted her head to plant a gentle kiss on his mouth and chin. "You are too."

Bill trailed kisses along her neck and bare shoulders, drawing out tiny moans and sighs that made his cock twitch uncomfortably against his dark trousers. He unfastened her jeans and eased the zipper down. He was old fashioned in many ways, but was thankful that society had done away with the frilly undergarments and complicated corsets of his time. When he was human, it used to take him several minutes just to undo his wife's clothing so they could make love.

Tara lifted her hips so he could remove her jeans along with her panties. As he stood to peel off his own shirt and trousers, he couldn't help staring. The firelight silhouetted her naked body in an angelic glow that mesmerized him. Her skin was flawless, except for a dark, raised scar on her right knee. His gaze was drawn to the tight, black curls between her thighs. He licked his lips with anticipation.

She stretched out a hand to beckon him. He took it and sat down on the sofa beside her. Tara's opal eyes were half hooded with desire. He smoothed a braid away from her forehead, reveling in her exotic beauty that must have been passed down by many generations. She and Sookie were like night and day, but they were both survivors. Strong, unique women who elicited human emotions from him that should have died the moment he was turned. Staring at her now, he was overcome with those emotions. He felt his eyes watering.

She rose on one elbow. Her look of lust turned to one of concern. "Bill?"

He leaned down and kissed her hungrily, deferring any further query she might make. She returned his kisses with fervor, igniting his most primal urges. A growl rose in his throat. The monster inside him wanted to sink his fangs and cock into her warm flesh and suck and fuck her with abandon. Yet, he held on to the last vestige of his control for the woman lying beneath him who meant more to him than he had ever realized. She had known so much pain and harshness in her life. He was determined to be as gentle to her as a virgin bride on their wedding night, even if it pained him to do so.

He positioned himself at the end of the sofa and bent down, trailing soft kisses on her ankles, calves, the inside of her knees. When he got to the scar above her right knee, he paused, fingering it lightly and planting a soft kiss over it. Her breath hitched. He flicked his tongue across it and she cried out with pleasure. He smiled, pleased that he found one of her more sensitive spots.

He stared down at her glistening mound. The sweet, musky smell of her arousal wafted towards him. He dipped his head, burrowing his nose and mouth against her sex. The springy curls, so different from the downy blonde ones he was used to, tickled his upper lip as he flicked his tongue over and around her swollen nub. Her hips moved beneath him, bucking as he continued licking and sucking without the need for air.

"Oh, Bill… Ohhh… God!

He inserted one finger into her tight cunt then another, working them slowly in and out. She shuddered in pleasure.

"I'm… I'm coming," she cried.

He sucked harder. Her muscles tightened around his finger. Her sweet juices rained down on his tongue, nourishing him. He was as hard as granite. He fisted his cock, stroking it slowly.

"Please, Bill, now. Make love to me now."

He crawled up her body and pressed his swollen head against her slick entrance. She drew her legs up around his waist, crossing her ankles above his buttocks. He sunk deep, almost to the hilt. Her heat enraptured him. A throaty moan erupted from in his chest.

"Tara…"

He stared directly into her eyes as he pumped slowly in and out, enjoying the velvety feel of her cunt stretching around him. Their hips rocked together in perfect unison. He lifted her up into a sitting position so that she was straddling his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved up and down, increasing their tempo, nearly bringing him to the brink of insanity. He gripped her hips, pushing up until he could feel the tip of her womb. She tilted her neck back, offering herself to him. His balls tightened and body shook with the need to feed. He was going to explode any moment. His hand moved from her hips to squeeze her ample cheeks, grinding his pelvis against hers. He flicked his tongue along her neck, down her shoulder and up again. Finally, he opened his mouth wide and sunk his teeth in her succulent flesh, drinking deeply from the vein right above her clavicle.

"Oh God!" she screamed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

He came inside her as her muscles contracted around him. He squeezed her tight, never wanting the feeling of euphoria to end. Her body went limp in his arms.

Tara's head rested on his shoulder. Bill could no longer see her face, but felt her labored breathing heavy against his neck.

"Tara?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Are you… Did I… Hurt you?"

She raised her head, giving him a satisfied grin. "No, I'm not hurt. Just the opposite." Her mouth stretched into a yawn which she tried to cover halfheartedly with the back of her hand. "And a little sleepy." she said, shivering against him.

Bill's body, which was always tepid, barely registered temperature change, but he knew that humans were very sensitive to it. He reached behind him, grabbing the quilted blanket off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around her shoulders. They stretched out on the sofa in a spooning position. Her head rested on the crook of his shoulder, her back and buttocks pressed against his front.

"Bill," she said dreamily. "You ever wondered what your life would've been like if you hadn't been turned? If you could've been a different person?"

Her voice came out sounding like a small child.

"Yes," he said, wondering where this line questioning was going.

"I always wished I could be a professional woman and have my own business instead of bouncing from job to job."

"What kind of business?"

"A clothing store where I'd sell fancy dresses and shoes, shit like that."

His eyes landed on the envelope filled with bills setting on his coffee table.

He smiled and pressed his lips to the nape of her neck. "And I have no doubt that someday you will, Tara."

"Maybe," she said. She snuggled even closer to him and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tara moaned. The feel of his thick cock throbbing inside her made her quiver. His hard chest was pressed against her back. Strong hands covered in alabaster skin covered her breast as he stroked in and out of her. She leaned back catching a glimpse of dark hair and intense brooding eyes. He fucked her harder, faster. Heat coiled in her stomach. Her clitoris pulsed.

"Come for me, Tara" said a familiar voice.

Tara woke with a start. It was morning. She sat up in her bed, glancing around the room. Nothing looked changed, but somehow everything seemed different. She tried to recall the dream she was having, but only could recapture small glimpses of her mystery lover. Pale, white skin, dark hair, intense brown eyes. She shrugged her shoulders and got out the bed. This was the start of brand new day and she wasn't going to waste it.

She went into her adjoining shower and stopped in front of the mirror. She stared at her reflection with a critical eye.

"Tara, you need a new look."

She opened the medicine cabinet and took out a pair of shearing scissors.

An hour later, Tara was standing in the kitchen with her new short, natural bob and wearing a colorful sundress. Sookie had left a note on the refrigerator door, saying she had to run some errands this morning, but would call later. As she sat down, to eat a stack of hoecakes cooked in bacon grease and covered in maple syrup, she glanced through the real estate section of the Bon Temps Tribune. She noticed the address of a retail shop for rent was circled in red. That was strange. She didn't remember circling anything in the paper. Tara read the description with more interest. It was located inside a newly renovated strip mall, the perfect locale for customers, and was about 1500 square feet. The best part was that the owner was selling his inventory and the rental space at a steal. Tara couldn't help smiling as a plan formed in her head.

* * *

Sam and Sookie were in his pickup truck heading towards the strip mall on Westside of town. Tara had called Sookie on her cell, asking them to meet her there.

"What do you think she's up to?" asked Sam, a wary look on his face.

Sookie shrugged her shoulders. "You never know when it comes to Tara. I've been really worried about her lately."

They parked on the east side of the parking a lot, across from a vacant retail shop.

"Is that her?" Sam said.

Sookie eyes narrowed, taking a better look at the woman standing near the entrance. Her hair was in a short, curly bob and she was wearing a pretty floral sundress that accentuated her slender curves. The woman waved towards them, a bright smile on her face.

"I think it is."

They exited the truck and walked towards Tara.

She was grinning from ear to ear and greeted them both with big hugs.

"What took y'all so long? Where's Jason?"

"Uh, I ain't sure," Sookie said, a little thrown off by Tara cheerfulness. Just a day ago she'd been a total mess. And she thought Jason should be the last person Tara wanted to see. "He said he had something important to do, but wouldn't say what it was."

Tara smiled. "Well that's okay. We both know how Jason is when gets on one of his crusades."

Sookie said nothing, just stared at her friend, puzzled by her new look and attitude.

As if reading her thoughts, Sam said, "Wow, Tara. You cut your hair."

Tara giggled, actually giggled. She ran a hand over her curly tresses. "I know. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it looks real nice, but why'd you do it?"

"I don't know. I guess I just felt like trying something new."

Sookie finally recovered and said, "So what's the big surprise?"

Tara gave her a conspiring grin. "I'll let you know as soon as Lafayette and my mama get here."

"What?" Sookie and Sam said in unison.

The last time Sookie checked, Tara couldn't stand being in the same room with her mother and had sworn never to have anything else to do with the abusive alcoholic turned religious zealot.

"You asked Lettie Mae to come too?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I? She is my mama. Oh, and there they are now."

Lafayette and Lettie Mae exited Lafayette's red Corvette.

"Hookah, what you call us down here for?" said Lafayette.

"Yeah, I'm 'spose to be meetin' with the ladies from my church for bible study."

Lafayette shot Lettie Mae a sideways glance then rolled his eyes heavenward.

Tara hugged her mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"I wanted you all here for this, especially you, Mama."

Lettie Mae eyes widened. "Child what's gotten into you?"

"Some good fuckin' drugs." Lafayette mumbled.

"Nothin', I'm just really happy that you're here."

Sookie shot a glance towards Sam who was thinking the same thing she was. Since when?

"Well don't leave us in suspense." said Sam. "Tell us why we're here."

Tara's smile widened as if she could no longer contain her excitement. "Tomorrow's going to be my grand opening. This here's my new clothing store. I gave the seller my down payment this morning. I'm gonna call it Tara's Togs."

Sookie's mouth dropped and for a moment she forgot to put up her mental shield. Everyone's thoughts flooded her brain at once.

_Has this hookah lost her mind?_

_Lord, Jesus, this child can't run no shop on her own. White folks ain't buying nothing from a po' black girl._

_Is she doing this because of me? Why didn't she tell me she wanted to open her own store? I would've given her the money._

Sookie forced a smile. "This is great Tara, but how did you get the money?"

Tara looked thoughtful for a moment. "I got it from a distant relative."

Lafayette raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "What distant relative?"

"I know it might sound strange, but I don't remember. I just know he wanted me to use the money to do something I've always wanted to do. Something that could change my life."

They all stared at each other, not sure what to say or do next.

"So, y'all wanna come inside. I've got the key." She held it out for them all to see.

Sookie had to admit she was very impressed. The shop was spacious and there were already racks and shelves set up for shoes and clothing, as well as four dressing rooms, a cash register, and several boxes of inventory.

While the others were walking around exploring, Tara walked up and placed an arm around Sookie's shoulder. "So Sook, whadaya really think of the place?"

Sookie smiled. "I'm proud of you Tara. It was just so unexpected, especially after everything that's happened."

Tara gave her puzzled look, but it quickly disappeared. "There's something I wanna give you." She dug in her purse and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Sookie.

Sookie peaked inside and was shocked to see it was filled with hundred dollar bills.

"Tara? I can't accept this."

"Why not? You let me live in your house rent free. It's the least I could do. Maybe now you can get that driveway fixed and do some other things 'round the house."

"It's too much, Tara."

"You're my best friend, Sook. And I'm gonna get real pissed if you don't take it."

Sookie definitely didn't want to be the recipient of Tara's infamous wrath, besides it was nice seeing her best friend in such good spirits for a change.

"Okay. I guess I could use the money." _Especially since that asshole, Eric stiffed me._ She did some quick calculations in her head. After she did some repairs and paid off a few bills, she'd actually have a decent chunk of change to put in the bank.

"Thanks, Tara."

"There's one more thing. I'm making you part owner in my shop."

"What? No, I'm a waitress, Tara. I don't know anything about running a store!"

"Neither do I, but I ain't lettin' that stop me. "

Sookie sighed. She really had no desire to run her own business."That's sweet, but I'm happy doing what I'm doing. This here's your dream, not mine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but just promise me you'll give me discount."

Tara hugged her tight. "On anything you want."

"Hey, you two. Don't start that shit up in here." Lafayette said from across the room. "It's getting dark outside and we gotta get this store ready for Tara's grand opening tomorrow."

Sam walked over then. "Anything you want me to do, Tara?" Tara gave him a bashful smile. "Sure, Sam. There's some more boxes in the back."

Sookie couldn't help smiling as she watched the two of them exchanging a meaningful look.

When everything was in its proper place, they all stood back to examine their handy-work.

"Not bad." said Tara.

"I think it looks great." Sookie said. And it did.

Tara sighed. "Too bad Bill couldn't be here to see this."

Sookie's jaw dropped, wondering if she had heard her friend right.

Tara turned away, seemingly oblivious to the looks of shock on everyone's faces.

* * *

Bill stood across the street from the vacant retail shop, far enough away that the others wouldn't see him peeking from the shadows. He felt the edges of his lips curving upward into a smile. Tara was busy directing Sam and Sookie on where to put the last of the inventory while Lettie Mae and Lafayette were arguing over a scarf.

Seeing Tara so happy with the people she loved most was a gratifying feeling. He knew she would never remember the night they shared together, but Bill was content to keep the memory close to his heart. Satisfied, he turned and walked back the way he came. Maybe a new start was just around the corner for him as well. At least he could dream…

The End.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this Bill/Tara pairing. Please don't forget I eat up your reviews like candy gumdrops, so please don't forget to leave me a treat!**


End file.
